Siete veces pequé
by Siirio
Summary: Una por gula, otra por lujuria, dos más por pereza e ira, una por soberbia y dos últimas por avaricia y envidia. Y todas -absolutamente todas-, por ti.
1. Amaos, hijos, amaos

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_«Os doy un nuevo mandamiento: que os améis los unos a los otros como yo os he amado»_

**(Juan 15:12)**

No pasa mucho -no pasa nunca, de hecho- y es bastante raro y curioso pero, algunas veces, Sirius y Remus están de acuerdo. Y eso es algo bueno, porque es _realmente_ importante y necesario que estén de acuerdo en ese punto, así podrán pararse uno al lado del otro delante de Dios y defender su punto.

—Con todo respeto, su excelencia, nosotros solo estábamos siguiendo vuestras órdenes, ¿va a culparnos por eso? —diría Remus, con toda esa calma y compostura suya—. ¿No nos mandó a decir usted «amaos, hijos míos, amaos los unos a los otros»?

Y toda la corte celestial y los cuatro arcángeles principales seguramente ocultaran una risita fingiendo una tos disimulada tras su mano y Dios sonreirá de lado porque ¿ese argumento? Imbatible. Y Sirius sospechara que en fondo el Señor tiene un merodeador pugnando por salir y los perdonara y se libraran del tormento eterno de las llamas del averno, porque allá abajo debe hacer un calor de puta madre y a Sirius el calor le pone malo.

No fue su culpa y Dios tendrá que comprender, porque enserio, ¿amaras a Dios sobre todas las cosas?, ¿y que pasa con los Beatles?, ¿y su moto?, ¿y Jagger?, ¿y los cabrones de sus amigos y Remus? Lo de no tomaras el nombre de Dios en vano Sirius lo respeta al pie de la letra, que conste, nunca jura por Lennon si no es de vida o muerte. ¿Honraras a tu padre y a tu madre? Que coño, está seguro de que solo por romper ese mandamiento le darán una plaza vitalicia en el puto cielo. Aunque probablemente los meritos que ganó con eso se vayan a la mierda con lo de «no cometerás actos impuros» y «no consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros.»

Pero eso no es culpa suya, es culpa de Remus y que le jodan -_preferiblemente yo a ti, Lunático- _si no se iría derechito y feliz al infierno por pecador.

—Valdría la pena, Lunático, valdría la pena.


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**«Gula»**

Es como, hambre. Voraz, atroz, insaciable. Siempre _más, más, más._ Como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente. Es como, Remus, Remus, Remus. Nunca es bastante, nunca es demasiado, nunca es suficiente, siempre quiere más -necesita más-.

Le besa mucho -le besa siempre-, porque siempre quiere llevar su sabor en la lengua. Siempre le está tocando, encima de la ropa, por debajo, disimuladamente, descaradamente, en público, en pasillos oscuros.

Le mete mano, le besa, le agarra el pelo, nunca puede tener suficiente Remus -y no sabe si quiere tenerlo, a lo mejor le gusta eso, a Sirius, eso de necesitarle siempre, en todo momento; a lo mejor le gusta, lo de querer más, siempre un poco más; eso de siempre tener hambre y nunca llenarse, nunca hartarse. Porque siempre le queda espacio, para Remus; siempre tiene hambre, de hombre, de lobo-.

Sirius le observa, no le quita la vista de encima, es como un cazador, feroz, asechando a su presa. Hace calor -parece el puto infierno- y Remus y Lily comen helado en la Sala Común, pero Remus no lo come, no, el maldito desgraciado lo que hace es tentarle.

Hace como que no le ve, como que le ignora, como que es inocente y no saca demasiado la lengua para lamer el helado de varios sabores de chocolate que se derrite y le cae por las comisuras de la boca, Lily se lo limpia -que inteligente, la chica, evitando un desastre monumental- con cuidado y se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído y Remus se sobresalta y pone esa cara que guarda para sus momentos de escandalizado.

Nota que le mira, un poco cohibido y algo dudoso. Sirius sonríe y sonreiría más si supiera que Lily acaba de susurrarle al oído algo como:

—No voltees, Remus, pero Sirius te está mirando con una cara parecida a la que se te quedó a ti cuando viste todos los tipos de helado de chocolate que había en la tienda.

Y debe ser una gran cara, la que se le quedó a Remus, porque Sirius ya no aguanta más y sale hacia la habitación sonriéndole de una forma que hace que a Lily le entre calor y se pregunte si algún día alguien la mirara a ella así y si lo soportara, porque posiblemente se derretiría -como el helado de chocolate- si alguien la mirara así, con ese deseo y ese ardor y esa... hambre, en la pupila.

—¿A qué juegas? —le gruñe Sirius cuando le alcanza en la habitación y le estampa contra la puerta.

—¿Que a qué juego? —están muy cerca, tanto que Sirius puede oler el chocolate y sentir el aliento fresco de Remus contra los labios.

—Sí, cabrón, deja de provocarme —entonces es cuando le besa sin previo aviso y con violencia, contra la puerta y sin permiso, sin cuidado, con toda la lengua.

Sigue haciendo un calor que te derrites, ambos sudan como bestias cuando Sirius le suelta la corbata y le abre la camisa sin cuidado, lamiéndole las cicatrices del pecho y haciéndole echar el cuello para atrás.

—¿Disfrutaste el helado, Remus? Yo lo hice —y en realidad no le da tiempo a contestar porque decide que se aburre de besarle el cuello y vuelve a la boca; la lengua le sabe a chocolate. Ahí nunca se aburre, no puede -ni quiere- dejar de besarle, nunca es suficiente, siempre _másmásmás. _Porque Remus siempre besa diferente, siempre sabe diferente, todo siempre es diferente e increíble y caliente y nunca se sacia, siempre tiene hambre.

¿Qué se va a ir al infierno por pecador? Bienvenido sea.


End file.
